Snarry Holiday
by DBZHakushoMoonBop
Summary: Severus hated Yule, but this was no secret. What he hated most what that his partner simply adored it! *ONESHOT COMPLETE*


DHMB: Wow, been awhile since I wrote a Snarry. But I keep getting messages asking for more Snarry so I wrote this as a holiday present to my fans. Alas, it is a simple one shot and a bit of a companion piece to my 'Severus Snape, A Veela' work, though it is not necessary to go and read that work, since I think things are pretty much self-explanatory here. I realize there may be some typos but my hands are deformed and my Beta abandoned me. T.T. I thought this one up while at work and had to type it up on my phone which was a HUUUUUGE pain in the ass. Anyway, Happy holidays and all that junk.

Severus hated Yule. This fact was not a secret, however. It was very well known that the dour man despised anything festive. But what he hated most about the abysmal holiday was that his mate simply adored it, case in point being that he was currently decorating Severus' quarters with all manner of atrocities. The acerbic man watched as his lover danced around the room to the horrendous music that blasted from the hand radio on the mantel and placed the last few crystals on the pine tree he had insisted take up residence in their home. The fire light reflected off the polished facets, casting a myriad of colors about the abode. He snorts at the glittering tree and stands to pour himself another scotch.

"Stop being such a scrooge," Harry said, standing next to the tree with his hands on his hips.

"Decorated that blasted thing in the nude and it will greatly improve my attitude, I assure you," Severus purred, leering at his lover. Harry rolled his eyes and turned his back on the elder man, pulling another crystal from the box.

"You're a Veela," Harry told him, choosing to ignore the depraved comment. "Shouldn't you like all the sparkly decorations?" Severus' eyebrow shot towards his hairline.

"I fail to see how my inheritance necessitates my enjoyment of 'sparkly decorations'," Severus sneered, with a flippant gesture of his hand.

"Can't you at least find something good about it?" Harry asked.

"The only enjoyment I derive from this ridiculous holiday is when you show up in our room with a bow around you and let me screw you to my heart's desire," he informed the green eyes man. Harry smiled and slid into Severus' lap.

"Well, that's something, at least," he commented. Severus snorted.

"As long as I am not forced to don that outlandish red suit again," he grumbled.

"That was for Serenity!" Harry exclaimed. "She wanted to see Santa!"

"And it was a very sweet moment until she pointed out that I had a big nose, just like Daddy," he growled. Harry burst out laughing.

"She's three, she can't help that she's blunt," Harry said. "Plus, you're the one who taught her to speak her mind."

"So it's my fault?" Severus questioned.

"Yup!" Harry said.

They fell quiet and Harry curled into his mate, enjoying the feel of his warm, solid body. Severus sipped at his drink, enjoying the way the alcohol burned and warmed him from the inside.

"So," Harry began, interrupting the silence, "what did you get me?" Severus arched an eyebrow and gazed down at his lover who was staring up at him innocently.

"I was under the impression that it is customary to wait until Yule morning to open presents," he said and held out his arm, shaking back his sleeve so he could check his watch, "and it is currently 11:20 on Yule Eve."

"Oh, come on," Harry protested. "Just one! I have one for you." His green eyes sparkled with unbridled excitement. Severus sighed and dropped a kiss on Harry's temple.

"Very well," he consented. Harry cheered and jumped from Severus' lap, darting over to the tree where he pulled out a gift wrapped in navy blue paper. Severus instructed Harry to retrieve a green wrapped package for himself and the two cuddled back on the couch. Severus watched as Harry pulled off the paper on the gift, revealing a silver bangle with onyx stones that Harry had been eyeing. Harry slid it onto his wrist and turned his arm this way and that, admiring the jewelry in the fire's light.

"Thank you," he said, kissing Severus. "Now you!"

Severus rolled his eyes and unwrapped the package, finding a silver box. He pulled off the box's lid to find a folded bit a parchment and a roll of fabric. He cast a skeptical look at his lover and reached for the Parchment. On it were nine simple words, written in Harry's own hand;

'You'll have to wait until August for this present.'

Curiosity mounted and Severus opened his mouth to ask Harry exactly what it was he was going to have to wait for. Before he could utter a single word, however, Harry reached over and tugged the fabric loose, unfurling it and showing off a small, white onsie. Severus stared at it for a long time, not saying anything. A million thoughts raced through his mind, the most prominent being;

'Harry's pregnant again!' He stared at it for so long that Harry began to grow worried.

"It's…It's okay…right?" he asked, dropping his hands to his lap and fiddling with the garment. "I thought you wanted more children, and Serenity keep's asking for a baby brother and…"

Severus seized Harry and crushed him to his chest.

"It's perfect," he whispered, kissing his distraught mate. "It's exactly what I wanted." Harry sighed in relief at the statement.

"Good," Harry said, pulling away from his mate and standing.

"Now, why don't you open your other present?" he said coyly, sauntering off to the bedroom. As Severus stood to follow the enticing sway of his partner's hips he cast one more glance at the baby garment sitting on the couch and decided, maybe Yule wasn't such a bad holiday after all…as long as he didn't think about that horrible tree at least.


End file.
